Bedemon
Bedemon are an off-shoot project formed originally in 1973 by Randy Palmer and Geof O'Keefe of Pentagram with a sound more closer to the Doom Metal that would be synonymous with Pentagram's sound (A contrast to the Blue Cheer-inspired hard rock at the time.). The band would reform sometime in 2001 with intents of recording new music (Though an official album would not come until 2012.). Bedemon essentially serves as a memorial and tribute to guitarist Randy Palmer, who died in 2002. The band's name was a combination of the words "Demon" and "Behemoth". History Bedemon was formed in 1973 by Randy Palmer, largely as an off-shoot of Pentagram. Essentially Randy "borrowed" Geof and Bobby, getting bassist and longtime bandmate Mike Matthews to record some of his on compositions, mainly to get them on tape. Eventually a full album's worth of material was recorded. Many more recording sessions would happen but ultimately nothing would get officially released. At some point in 2001, a journalist named Perry Grayson interviewed three of the members and at some point the same year Bedemon expressed a mutual interest in doing more recordings, notably getting a series of recordings composed in 2002. While the plan was to record and release albums every few years, tragedy would strike in August 2002 when Randy Palmer would pass away.Bedemon official pageHistory of Bedemon, accessed 29th January 2016 In 2005, a collection of the 70s recordings would be officially released under the title Child of Darkness: From The Original Master Tapes on Black Widow Records (Though it would be reissued on Relapse Records in 2015.). The guitar recordings Randy Palmer composed in 2002, along with additional recording, would be conceived as a full album entitled Symphony of Shadows in 2012. In 2015 it was announced that Bedemon would perform live for the first time on May 15, 2015 at Psycho Festival in Santa Ana, California. Due to prior commitments longtime members Craig Junghandel and Mike Matthews were not able to perform with this live lineup as planned. There were talks at one point of having Bobby Leibling perform the songs live on vocal duties. Greg Mayne joined back in on bass for this performance, the first time sharing the stage with O'Keefe in over 40 years. Rounding out the remainder of the lineup would be Frank Hayes on drums and Scott "Wino" Weinrich on vocals.Metal NerdPsycho California to host first-ever live performance of Bedemon, accessed 29th January, 2016 Discography *'Child of Darkness (2005, Black Widow Records)' *'Symphony of Shadows (2012, Svart Records)' Members *'Geof O'Keefe' - Drums, Guitars (1973-1974, 1979, 1986, 2001 - Present) *'Mike Matthews' - Guitar, Bass (1973-1974, 1979, 2001 - Present) *'Craig Junghandel' - Vocals (2002 - Present) *'Randy Palmer' - Guitars, Bass (1973 - 1974, 1979, 1986, 2001 - 2002) *'Bobby Leibling' - Vocals (1973 - 1974, 1979) *'Greg Mayne' - Bass (1986, 2015) *'Norman Lawson' - Guitar (1986) *'Frank Hayes' - Drums (2015) *'Scott Weinrich' - Vocals (2015) External Links *Official Website References Category:Band Category:Washington D.C. Category:California Category:Doom Metal Category:Pentagram Category:Arlington Category:Virginia